


Simple Goals

by rhizobacterium



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhizobacterium/pseuds/rhizobacterium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you get out of this?" Tatsumi asks, and Yoshie tells him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Goals

"What do you get out of this?" Tatsumi wondered one day.

"Huh?" Yoshie paused. The laundry had been hung out to dry. She had prepared lunch for Kirishiki Seishirou. She had checked Yamairi and its dead occupants. Today, all was right. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it." Tatsumi gave her an unreadable look. "What do you really get out of this?"

"That's an odd question to ask. I'm here because I want to belong."

Tatsumi leaned back, sunglasses over his eyes, apparently enjoying the sunlight. "I see."

Yoshie sometimes preferred the cover of darkness, but if she stayed indoors for too long she would become paler and her freckles would stand out. So she strode over to where Tatsumi sat and took the chair next to him. "I only really just want a place where I belong. Does everyone need to have ulterior motives, Tatsumi-san?"

It was slight, but he had gone rigid for a second.

Interesting. Then again, Yoshie did not really care what Tatsumi actually thought, as long as he did not jeopardize Sunako's goals. That was all that mattered now―that they make this village a place where they could live freely, far from the judgmental eyes of humans.

"Hey."

"What?"

"You've got simple goals."

"Simple?" She laughed. She avoided looking at him. "Yes... simple. What we're doing is incredibly simple. Just take the village, slowly, forcefully." She sighed. "In what way is it simple? But that's the joy of working toward what you want, right? I don't think I would be in on this if it were...just so simple. I've never been handed things on a platter. This isn't any different."

"Ah." He glanced at her. She knew the meaning of that look―he was scrutinizing her. Like she was doing to him now.

But enough of the games. She leaned back and grinned at the sky. "And once we have this village..."

There was no fun in simple goals. The world was a huge place, and she had forever to spend.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a fic in maybe four years. It's my first AO3 post, too. Did this mainly to see if I could still write fanfic.
> 
> Possibly OOC but we hardly got any Yoshie characterization, oh well.


End file.
